Martin was phone
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: renessmee meets a strapping young man, what will jake do!
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Carlie Cullen in high school, I went first. Is about 20, as she must go out to her and her parents. Much. In fact, Edward did not have anyone to her. She is cool and I mean Bella and Edward are the parents did not.  
To this day, a man came to a new school. He is a stunning track and field, swimming and was not wearing pants. I have beautiful long hair in the back of Martin's. He is a very large buttocks, the chest strap. His shoes were of iron and the feet were beaten. Renesmee, 'I want to ride him! 'I declined, and Edward.  
Renesmee Martin was all class. Even though they were together, he enjoyed chemistry sulfate knock his ass with long flowing hair and his thumbs. However, the flies, she loves to take care of him. Edward was himself at once to give the concoction of dead flies in the chemistry of love and knew thumbs. Renesmee Martin and more, look at his ass, and from class to class as I love him galloped. He was a star high-jumper. Because he may have taken a bow and arrow. Like he was a creepy way, everyone is their own faults, I guess.  
Jacob showed up to pick that chick that he imprinted on up from school one day, but she had already left! Sad to Jacob, went to find her.  
She discovered him in Karen's house, the smell of hay and shit like her! Horse shit! He is, "Renesmee, what is sex!? Or smell that?" She said, "You and I can get a female dog!" And hopes to develop a crying Jacob Because this is the fact that he knows the dog is a little sensitive, it hurt her, why she has her, I get upset but I knew, I love him anymore She would not say to him?  
"Catalog" Edward, it was all him, his legs are crossed in the Almighty is sitting atop the piano in a way that might harm his own inconvenience. Jacob, from the window, shattering glass and Esme started his own general tear arrested, committed suicide. 2 Renessmee details of some of the shock, hay and Martin as the second, and if the acquisition had DORIFUTORORU.  
After that, it was a mobile phone?


	2. ORIGINAL

Renesmee Carlie Cullen went to high school for the very first time. She looked like she was about twenty and she hung out with her parents. A lot. In fact, Edward wouldn't let her talk to anybody else. She wasn't very cool, I mean, her parents are Edward and Bella.

So, one day, a new man came into the school. He was surprisingly good at track and field, not so much swimming or wearing pants. Martin had beautiful long flowing hair that went down his back. He had an unusually large posterior but a very strapping chest. His shoes were iron and they were hammered into his feet. Renesmee thought, 'I want to ride him!' and Edward disapproved.

Martin was in all of Renesmee's classes. They enjoyed chemistry together, even though he was clumsy and his long flowing butt hair knocked over the sulphuric acid. It took care of the flies though, and for that, she loved him. Edward knew that clumsiness and flies in chemistry was a deathly concoction of love that he himself had once succumbed to. Renesmee thought more and more of Martin, and loved to watch his butt and as he galloped from class to class. He was the star high jumper; he could shoot arrows because he was an archer. He was kind of creepy that way, but everyone has their flaws, I guess.

Jacob showed up to pick that chick that he imprinted on up from school one day, but she had already left! Jacob was sad and went to look for her.

When he found her back at the Cullen's house, she smelled like hay and shit! Horse shit! He said, "Renesmee, what the fuck! Why do you smell like shit?" and she said, "You wish you could get with me, bitch!" and then Jacob proceeded to cry because that hurt because he's actually a dog thing and he's kinda sensitive and she knows it so why would she tell him that because she knew he would get upset, I mean, doesn't she love him anymore?

"No." Edward said, being omnipotent as he sat atop his piano with his legs crossed in a way that would hurt his junk if he had any. Jacob launched himself through the window, shattering glass all over Esme and then busted into tears and killed himself. Renessmee was in shock for like two seconds and then went to go roll in Martin's hay some more, if you get y drift.

Then who was phone?


End file.
